The saving of and learning about money can be both a fun and an educational experience for children. By saving money, children can learn value. If the act of savings can be made fun as well, there will a greater encouragement for children to save money and the teaching experience will be greatly enhanced. In years past, piggy banks and the like have served to fulfill these goals.
By providing a book with various illustrations which are appealing to children and which also provides slots for the saving of coins on both sides of the page, the present inventor has provided a savings book in which the coin saving slots can be arranged in various forms for adaptation to illustrations. By placing the coin saving slots on both sides of the page, the book can tell a story or in some other way coordinate the illustrations. In this way, the fun of reading and looking at books can greatly enhance the enthusiasm a child will have for saving money and learning its value.
Special mention is made here of prior art saving devices in which the coin saving slots were located on a single side of a piece of cardboard, but did not teach or suggest a means for having the coin saving slots on both sides of a page or in the context of a book. Placing the coin saving slots on both sides of the pages of a book provides many significant advantages, some of which are described hereinabove.